Dreams
by ezap3
Summary: This happens after the movie. What happens when Ed and Winry have dreams about eachother? Pure energy! Will Ed find a way to get back to Winry? And what will happen if he and Alphonse return. The answers all inside. Summary sucks. Much better inside.


Ok so this is my first fanfic. Pretty excited. Kinda cheesy but whatever. Hope you like it. It came to me after seeing an icon with the saying 'if the only way I could be with you was in my dreams I'd sleep forever.' Ok so on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. But if I did that would be icy cool.

Dreams.

'Ed' Winry sighed 'Where are you? Resimbool was lovely during the summer, the day was sunny and the sun was just beginning to move down towards the horizon. A light breeze played with her smooth, blonde hair and her short, black skirt. Her toes curled around the green grass. It was a perfect sight, but her lone figure on top of the hill made her heart break. Where were Ed and Alphonse? Didn't they care? Didn't Ed care? Ed, the last time she saw him was when he stumbled out of the gate in some sort of contraption with his auto-mail limbs broken. When she hugged him she could feel his warmth connecting with her body his scent never changed. But then he just got up and left. Winry smirked to herself 'typical Ed' she thought 'but he's not coming back.' Anger welled up inside her Ed, the one she cared so much about was gone didn't he know how she felt!?

"ED YOU PUNIY JERK!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?!" Winry yelled into the sky. A few bluebirds fled a nearby tree from fear of her voice.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING PU- Winry?" That voice, that voice Winry would never forget it had intensity in the beginning but softened when he said her name. Slowly, she turned around to be met by a boy, no a man who looked 19 with amber eyes in a dark red coat and brown pants. His golden hair was lazily pulled back into a ponytail. At that moment Winry wanted to fling herself at his body and hold onto him and never let go. But she didn't. This could be just like one of her dreams, where she would see Ed and run towards him but couldn't touch him. Then he would soon fade away trying to tell her something.

"Edward?" she half whispered in disbelief. He began approaching her. "No Ed! This isn't real GO AWAY!" She fell to her knees holding her head in her hands. Crystal tears began flowing down her pale cheeks. She felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his lap. Ed held on to her for a minute or two until she pulled away to look him in the eyes. Blue met Amber they seemed to melt into one. Ed loosened his grip on her waist; within no time Winry was tempted to touch his face to make sure even more he was real. Winry released one hand to caress his tan cheek; she could feel his body tense at her delicate touch. Soon her arms snaked around his neck and she began playing with the ends of his hair leaning her head on his chest. She new Ed loved it but would never admit it. Her heart began beating faster and faster. Ed had his flesh arm wrapped around her waist and his auto-mail arm began stroking her back. He shoved his head into her vanilla scented hair.

"Winr-" he began.

"Ed don't talk, when you talk in my dreams you fade away." she pleaded. Before she knew it Ed's touch on her began fading. She looked up with tears in her eyes Ed's body was becoming transparent. "NOO EDWARD ELRIC YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME!!!" she demanded.

"Winry" his voice was quiet before fading away. But before his body was gone Winry could have sworn she saw one glistening tear in her childhood friend's eye.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Winry screamed into her tear-drenched pillow. It was all a dream. Why did the world have to be so cruel to her! "ITS NOT FAIR!!" Winry didn't think her heart could take much more of this, the tricks of her heart. She shoved her head into her pillow to muffle her sobs. Little whimpers could only be heard as she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

"Ouch" Ed tumbled to the soft ground. "What is thi-" At the instant Ed looked around and saw the beautiful fields and a late afternoon sun beating down on the world he knew where he was. Again he was transported to Resimbool once again. He was having dreams like this more and more recently. The beginning seeming like a fantasy being there, then turning into a nightmare when he was leaving, it was hell.

He began walking around. First to the stream that he, Al, and Winry used to play in when they were little. Winry, the thought of his pale, blue-eyed, blonde mechanic with a wrench in her hands; who would always try to comfort him, and when he let her in she did. He did try looking for her in his dreams but never had much time in this dreamland. He stomped around through the woods hoping for any sin of human life anywhere, but here there was none.

"ED YOU PUNIY JERK!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?!" a voice rang out through the fields. He ran to see who screamed, he saw a figure on top of a hill.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING PU- Winry?" he realized it, Winry was standing atop the hill with tear-drenched eyes. She whispered his name in disbelief. He started walking toward her but she stopped him. Winry fell to the ground sobbing. Why would she want him to stop? Did she hate him? Did she not even care anymore? Was it because he left her? Slowly, he walked towards her whimpering form. Ed knelt down by her and soon sat Indian style crossing his legs. He then secured his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her tears began soaking on his jacket. After a few minutes her crying began ceasing. She pulled away from him to look at him in the eyes. Her shaking hands started coming up to touch his face. She cupped her pale palm around his tan cheek. Edward shuddered, her skin was so soft; even though this was a dream he could feel her sadness and the gentleness in her touch. Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and he locked his arms around her waist. He could feel the tug on his hair signifying that she was playing with it. He may never admit it but he loved it when Winry did that, even though he acted like he hated it. She snuggled into his chest a bit more. Edward noticed that his heart began beating rapidly as he rubbed her back with his right arm. Ah, he didn't care this was a dream! He dug his head into her vanilla scented hair and took a big whiff; it calmed him so much. Maybe he should talk to her.

"Winr-" he began.

"Ed don't talk, when you talk in my dreams you fade away." she pleaded. Her dreams? Did she mean that she had dreams about him? He looked at his auto-mail arm that was tangled in her hair but his hand was becoming see-through. She looked up at him "NOO EDWARD ELRIC YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME!!!" she demanded. No, he was leaving her again they had so little time together. The thought of leaving her again made him feel terrible. Winry's tear-streaked face calling his name made him slip one tear before completely fading away.

"WINRY NOOO!!!" Ed screamed as he sat up. His shirtless torso had sweat on it, wait it wasn't sweat it was tears. They were covered throughout his collarbone. His hair was partly undone due to…well he didn't know. It was finger-combed. Then it hit him, no it couldn't be possible, where the changes in his sleep caused by Winry? No that couldn't happen she's perfectly fine back in Resimbool 'well I hope so' Ed crashed down onto his pillow letting that one tear slip down before falling asleep.

"Brother?" Alphonse Elric asked during breakfast the next morning.

"Yea Al?" Ed questioned his younger sibling while quietly eating more scrambled egg.

"Are you okay? I heard you last night…" Al recalled being awakened by the screams of his brother for their childhood friend Winry. It instantly worried him and he checked on him. When Alphonse opened the door he saw his brother crying her name, Edward woke up and Al left. "You were crying for Winry." It was then that Ed dropped his fork with a clank, he stared at the eggs for a few moments then he had an epiphany.

"Alphonse" he started with Al's full name he was serious. "We need to go home."

"Finally you come to your senses brother" Giving a dramatic breath of air. "Lets get started!" he exclaimed. Ed shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth and got up ready to find any way to get back to where they belong.

Meanwhile….

Winry sat up slumping on the side of her bed. The sun was shining through and happy birds twittered outside. The day was completely opposite of how she was feeling. Winry didn't care anymore. If her mind was going to do this do her she might as well not live anymore. But she had to, Winry had too much Ed, Al (if they were still out there), Pinako, Den, and all her auto-mail customers. Sullenly she got up showered, got dressed, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning dear" Granny Pinako said cheerfully as Winry sat down at the table. Winry's blonde hair pooled around her as she let her head fall to the table and started to sob uncontrollably. Pinako knew why Winry was crying it was obvious; Pinako heard Winry's cries for Ed last night. Winry was adult enough to sort outthings on her own. Pinako left the room to tend to a customer at the door. After her sobs stopped Winry got up from the table and made some toast. She sat at the table waiting for it to turn brown but got lost in her own thoughts as she began to think about the amber orbs that haunted her dreams at night. It was a bit later when she forgot the toast and remembered it because of the burning smell throughout the kitchen. She grunted and ate the brunt toast anyways. For the rest of the day Winry locked herself into her workroom making new designs on tear stained paper. Every design she saw it was never good enough for Edward. Finally she wiped her eyes and had made a good one. Winry darted downstairs hoping to make the auto-mail right away. At the base of the steps was a box filled with different types of metals and a note that read.

'Dear Winry,

I am leaving for a few days here is some metal for you if you want to make anything else. I've locked my workroom so don't try anything. Take care of Den.

Love, Auntie'

"Oh well" Winry sighed. She picked up the box and headed upstairs ready to pull an all-nighter. Den nudged her; she set the box on the step and patted his head. Den followed her upstairs into her workroom and situating himself on the ground by her feet. Ten hours, it had been ten hours Winry had never been this motivated in making auto-mail before. She held the arm up for inspection, it was perfect 'only for him' she thought. It was now late into the night considering that she got up in the middle of the day. It was soon going to be midnight. It was late she went downstairs and ate a little something before retreating back to her room to stare at the ceiling; she didn't want to go to sleep in fear of being haunted by 'him'. She could quietly hear the pit pat of raindrops on her window as she sighed and turned over on the bed.

Meanwhile…. Again

"Alright Al ya ready?" Edward asked his younger brother beside him.

"Yes brother." Al stated. The two stepped into the twenty foot in diameter transmutation circle. They took off their gloved hands. After hours of searching they found a theory to hopefully travel thought the gate and get home. With a clap of their hands they put them down on the circle. Blue light emitted from the outline of the circle.

"WE DID IT BROTHER WE DID IT!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Not yet." Stated his brother.

In a blink of an eye the gate was in front of the Elric's. The door opened Ed nodded to his brother and held out his right arm and stuck out his left leg for the equivalent exchange for him and his brother (hopeful it was enough). The black streaks that looked sort of like arms took hold of his limbs. The nerve connections in his arms snapped. The older Elric screamed out in pain and fell into his brother's grasp as the arms pulled them both in.

The soft trickling of water woke Alphonse Elric up. He was face down on the ground. It was lightly sprinkling in the night. He jumped up to his feet to find that he was a bit wobbly. 'Where was Ed?' Al frantically spun around to see his big brother as well face down but not moving. He noticed only half of his auto-mail leg was missing. 'That's weird' he thought but shrugged it off. He needed to wake up Ed. Al crept down on his knees and lightly shook his brothers shoulders.

"Al? Are we home" his brothers voice was weak. Indeed they were home, he could tell the fields by the light in night sky; it was definitely not like this back in Munich. Ed's golden slits were slightly open before giving into gravity and closing again. Alphonse continued shaking his brother but he wouldn't wake up. The rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. 'Might as well' he thought. Al tried pulling his brother up, with a few unsuccessful tries he finally got Ed on his back. Slowly he trudged down the muddy road. Al locked Ed's one arm around his neck for leverage in carrying him. Down and down the road they went. I seemed like forever with his brother for Alphonse but maybe it was only 10 minutes. Streaks of lightning stretched across the sky, out of the mixture of rain and wind Al could finally make out his destination. There were only a few meters to go. Time was running out, he and Ed were both shivering. One by one he made it up the steps of the Rockbell home. It seemed pretty late. He held on to his brothers torso as he was on his knees, but came up to press the doorbell.

Winry was slightly dosing, a crash of lightning woke her up. She shivered under her covers. Winry always would look for Ed whenever there was a thunderstorm she would find him, he would always let her sleep with him. She didn't want to fall asleep in fear of her dreams. The doorbell rang. It was late, who would be ringing the doorbell at this hour. She got out of bed still in the shorts and tank top she was in earlier. Her bare feet padded across the floor as she made her way to the door. She hesitated. Each time she opened the door she always thought it would be 'him' but it never was. She put her hand on the doorknob and opened it. This was a sight she never expected to see. Alphonse Elric holding on to his limb-less, passed out brother.

"Please Winry help." Alphonse begged. She stood there for a moment startled, a flash before her eyes made her think about years ago when she saw a suit of armor holding onto a limb-less, bloody, young boy with golden hair. Winry dropped to her knees and ushered Alphonse into the house. They dragged Edward into the house.

"Come on Al, lets get him onto the couch." Winry struggled with Ed's body. They finally lifted him onto the couch. "Al there are some left over clothes up in your room take a shower and put them on before you get sick." she demanded.

"But what about brother?" he questioned.

"I'll take care of him. Just go." he started for the steps. She could hear his retreating footsteps. She knelt on her knees by the couch. She was about face to face with Ed's damp body. "Oh Edward what did you do this time?" she asked herself; she moved his bangs to show his peaceful sleeping face. For a few minutes she moved his bangs back and forth just staring at his adorable face. She stood up and began looking at his damage. Half of his leg was gone, that was easily fixable. But the arm, his arm was completely gone. "Ed you are lucky that I made that arm." She said to herself.

"What was that Winry?" Al asked as he dried his hair with the towel. He was wearing red pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Oh nothing" He had another towel around his arm and handed it to her. She pulled Ed's ponytail out gently and began rubbing his head with the towel. He was out cold. Not once did Edward stir or wake up. "Al we gotta give him new limbs. I-I uh I made him another auto-mail arm" she mumbled. He nodded. Winry ran up to her room and grabbed the treasured arm she had made hours ago. She rushed back downstairs. Al was above his brother holding him down just in case he woke up during the connection of the nerves. Slowly, she placed the arm by the socket. "1...2...3!" She flipped the switch and Ed screamed out in pain but then drifted of into a deep sleep. She hated hearing him scream, and the fact that she caused it made it worse. There was no problem putting another temporary auto-mail leg on. With the help of Alphonse they carried Ed upstairs. Al looked tired. "Hey Al help me put him in my room, you look tired, and I want to keep an eye on him tonight." With no argues to that statement the two carried Ed into Winry's room. They stripped him of his coat, shirt, socks, shoes, and pants leaving him in only a black tank top and blue boxers they placed him in Winry's bed on his stomach.

Winry followed Alphonse into his room, he got into his bed and soon relaxed. He could feel his eyelids drooping heavily. Winry felt some urge to go and tuck him in; so she did. Even though he was around 14 or 15 he did not object to the motherly attitude. Before leaving she gave a light sisterly kiss on his forehead and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Winry was getting tired she went downstairs and discarded the wet towels in the dirty laundry bin, and turned off the light before heading up to her room. Her bedside table light was on giving Ed's hair a heavenly glow. She pulled a chair up by her bed to admire her childhood friend. He was here. This was not a dream even though it did seem like one. She began slouching in the chair her eyelids began to droop.

"shshshshhsshss" Ed's shivers made Winry open her eyes and see what was wrong. His lips were blue and he was shaking. Winry touched her hand to his flesh one. It was ice cold. Quickly, she rushed to her closet to get another blanket to warm him up. She put it on and after a few minutes he never got warmer. 'Oh god what do I do? Body heat? No he'd think I'm insane when he wakes up! But its for him' she thought. Slowly, Winry crept under the covers next to Ed, but before she turned off the light. The moon illuminated the room. With Ed still shivering Winry pulled him into her body sharing her body heat with him. His head was resting in the crook of her neck and on her collarbone. His whole body wasn't on her just some part of his upper body. She could feel the warmth returning to him. His shallow and steady breaths stimulated with hers. The warmth of every exhale from him across her skin made her tremble. She never thought of this before being in the same bed with Edward Elric her childhood best friend who she gave her heart to long ago, with part of him on top of her, and sharing body heat. About and hour after laying there she couldn't fall asleep. Once again she found herself lightly scratching and rubbing his head to comfort him. Every few minutes he would shift a bit in discomfort from the nerve connections.

Ed opened his eyes just a little bit to see that he was in a dark room. 'Where am I, where's AL?' he could feel someone lightly stroking his head. 'Wait, I know this touch.' It was delicate and soothing and had caring in it. What was under him? It was moving with his breathing, he felt soft skin on his cheek. Was Winry under him?

"Winry" he sighed nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Ed?! Ed?!" Winry exclaimed.

"Winry is this a dream?" he asked his voice was weak but he had a lot of strength back as he lifted his head to look at her face with the moon shining on it.

"No Ed" she said calmly. In one second she was holding on to him and the next he had her in a bone crushing hug she found herself returning the bone crushing hug too. After the reunion of childhood best friends Winry pressed Ed's head down where it originally was. Both of them blushed at the close contact of their bodies creating an awkward silence.

"Winry I saw you...in my dreams." Ed broke it.

"Edward I saw you...in my dreams." she responded. They both looked at each other in disbelief. Before she knew it she felt Edward shift and a pair of lips on her own. Before she could do anything the lips were gone. Winry licked her lips slightly and put a few fingers to where the light pressure had once been. He tasted so good. He was on his knees on the left side of Winry's legs so he was on a slant, and he was on his arms that were on each side of her shoulders. A deep shade of red tinted both of their cheeks.

"Winry I am so-" Ed was cut off when Winry's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss. This one was not so innocent; it had passion, longing, and love that had been held in for years. 'Damn I need to breathe!' they both screamed in their heads. Reluctantly they pulled themselves apart. The blush made them look like strawberries but all both of them could do was grin like idiots. Before Winry could think Ed flipped on his back and pulled Winry on top of him. She giggled like a little schoolgirl. She looked at him with love in her eyes and he returned the look. Winry took one delicate hand and cupped his face and his arms went around his waist, once again she leaned down and kissed him. Now Ed was getting antsy, Winry could feel Ed's tongue begging for entrance. After a bit of teasing Winry finally let him in. His tongue traced every little part of her mouth. Both of them lost track of time and again needed to breathe. Winry laid down on Ed's chest. He began tracing light patterns with his auto-mail arm on her back.

"Nice job on the arm."

"I knew you'd like it" she reached back and grabbed the auto-mail. Winry held it close to her face knowing that part of the man she loved was hers. The cold metal was soothing and a comfort to her. She gave a light kiss to the palm of his hand. He shuddered, she giggled. She was not about straddling his waist. This feeling, this feeling was supernatural like a force pulling the two of them together. Winry laid down in the crook of his neck, she smelled the sweet scent that was him. Before she knew it she was giving him slow torturing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone.

"Win-ry Whe-here's A-l?" he asked heaving.

"He" kiss "is" kiss "in" kiss "the" kiss "next" kiss "room" kiss "he's" kiss "fine."

Both of them were slowly growing tired. "Ed, even though this could be a dream I just want you to know..."

"I love you"

"I love you"

"Winry if the only way I could be with you was in my dreams I'd sleep forever." Ed whispered into her ear. He heard a satisfied 'mmmm' and both of them fell asleep before the sun was just starting to rise.

Later that morning...

"Brother, Winry I got break-" Al's cheery voice came through the door and looked at the Winry on top of Ed "-fast" he whispered. "He'h I knew it'd happen soon" he snickered to himself before leaving the two to themselves. They slept through most of the afternoon. Neither of them wanted to wake of from their happy dream where they knew each other would be there in the morning.

THE END!!!

YAY! Ok so even though this was once again kinda cheesy I liked it. It came to me a few weeks ago and I just got around to writing it! So this was my first fanfic, hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated (pssst..I like happy comments. Please don't break my little writing heart with flames) love you lots.

-Ezap3


End file.
